User blog:CBtheDB/Underrated Death Battle Matchups: Garnet VS. Carnage
Hello, and welcome to Underrated Death Battle Matchups! In this blog series, I'll be discussing matchups in Death Battle that are actually pretty good, but are usually looked down upon by fans. So today, we'll be having a battle of the fusions, Garnet from Steven Universe VS. Carnage from Marvel Comics! Now you maybe thinking, "Oh, what, they're both red alien fusions? Boring; they have almost nothing else in common!" Well, you're basically correct. However, that's one of the reasons why the concept of the two duking it out in an episode is more interesting than you'd think. , , , SIMILARITIES: *They are both affiliated with alien races from a far-off world *They're both red *Both can stretch and shift their bodies when necessary *Both are fusions of two living beings that have combined into one *Both are described as being taboo abonimations in their society As you can see, Garnet and Carnage are very similar in terms of initial design. Both are red, alien beings who were born from the result of a fusion of two different entities. They have a personality that matches the combined personalities of their fusees, and possess abilities that again are combined from them. DIFFERENCES *Garnet was formed out of true love and the desire to protect who and what her fusees love, while Carnage was formed from the Cleetus Kasady's greedy lust for power and destruction and the Symbiote's biological necessity for a host *Garnet fights to defend and protect all that call Earth home, while Carnage fights because... well... he's fucking insane *Garnet says "I" when referring to herself, while Carnage uses the royal "we" *Garnet identifies with feminine pronouns (she/her), while Carnage identifies with masculine ones (he/his) *Carnage is half-human half alien, while Garnet is 100% alien *Garnet's alignment is with good, while Carnage's alignment is with evil As we all have seen with previous battles (e.g. Luke Skywalker VS. Harry Potter), sometimes it is the differences as well as the similarities that allow for two characters to have potential for an episode. In this case, Carnage is evil whilst Garnet is good. Carnage is half alien while Garnet is all alien. Carnage was formed from lust and psycopathy, while Garnet was formed from love and protection. IN SUMMARY: Garnet and Carnage are oddities. Before they were nigh-unstoppable beings with differing views of destruction, they were each two different beings living different lives in different environments. Cletus Kasady was a psychopath murderer who lived a life of insanity. When he was only a child, he killed his grandmother, tortured his dog, and had his own mother killed by his father. Needless to say, Cletus became a relentless psychopath eager to let himself loose into the world and cause as much pain to others as his little fucked up heart desired. That day would finally come true when he was sent to jail for his crimes, and he met his cellmate Eddie Brock. Eddie introduced Cletus to the symbiote, an alien parasite that fuses with it's host. You see, Eddie was also a symbiote fusion known as Toxin, whose symbiote responsible for Toxin's creation was an offspring of the symbiote Venom. This new symbiote latched on to Cetus's skin, brain and blood turning him into the insane red powerhouse we know in love today. 5,750 years ago, In an alternate universe, the plan for an alien colony on Earth was almost coming into fruition. The rebellion against the Gem Homeworld was kept at a distance, and all was going well until one fateful day. When one of the matriarchs of Homeworld, Blue Diamond, called upon her future-seeing servant gem Sapphire escorted by three common Ruby soldiers, the Crystal Gems (then led by Rose Quartz) launched a surprise attack. Several Ruby soldiers and bystanding Gems had their physical bodies destroyed, and Sapphire's was next (though she didn't mind-- she already saw it coming). However, one Ruby decided to take action and tackle her out of safety. This resulted in the two accidentally fusing to become a new gem named Garnet. Unfortunately, after the CG's fled the scene, Blue Diamond became angered at this new fusion, saying that the two would be shattered. Fearing their lives, she fled the scene to Earth, hiding out for several days and learning the beauty of fusion and nature. They ran into Rose Quartz, who soon accepted Garnet as a member (and later a new leader) of the Earth-based Gems. NEXT UNDERRATED MATCHUP: *Ring!* *Ring, ring!* *Ring ring ring!* I'm sorry to interrupt you, Agent P, but this is an emergency. A humanoid duck--no, I didn't bonk my head on Carl's figurine collection again--has stolen top secret files from the O.W.C.A! We need your help to put a stop to him! Category:Blog posts